1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyolefin resin composition containing titanium oxide and an inorganic filler and which may be used advantageously as, for example, a material for a meter casing for a motor car.
2. Related Art
Recently, a demand centered around that as a material for a meter casing of an automotive vehicle has been raised for polyolefin which is excellent in brightness and light intercepting properties.
The conventional practice for meeting such demand has been to incorporate a large quantity of titanium oxide in polyolefin. However, the resin composition, containing a larger quantity of titanium oxide, is increased in specific gravity and poor in moldability, while being low in economic profitability.
Some proposals have been made for overcoming the above drawbacks. For example, the JP Patent Publication KOKAI Nos. 60-60146 (1985) and 56-109235 (1981) disclose adding a specified inorganic filler to polyolefin besides titanium oxide.
However, the technologies disclosed in these Publications are not fully effective in overcoming the above drawbacks, such that it is impossible to diminish the amount of addition of Titanium oxide significantly.